Twilight
by twilighted
Summary: Twilight OTH style. I was sure about 3 things.            First, Nathan and his family were vampires.                    Second, There was a part of him that thirsts for my blood.      and Third, I was unconditionally & irrevocably in love with him. Naley
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story, I had a dream of this one night so… **

**Bella- Haley, Edward- Nathan, Alice- Brooke, Jasper- Lucas, Emmett- Cooper, and Rosalie- Peyton. The first chapters will kind off be like the book, but switched around. As soon as Haley gets to school I'll change it up a bit & add Nathan's POV. This story is in Haley's POV.**

I rolled down my window as my mother drove me to the airport. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, sunny, warm, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt —white sleeveless lace with some stitched on floral designs. My carry-on item was a poncho.  
(It wasn't my favorite article of clothing, but my mother made it for me and I thought it would be a nice farewell gesture)

In North Carolina there was a small town named Tree Hill exists under an almost never-ending cover of clouds. It rains more in this town than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this very town that my mother, Lydia, escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It is in this very town that my dad, Jimmy James resides. It was to Tree Hill that I shipped  
myself off to — an action that I decided with pure horror (and myself on crack, most likely).

I detested Tree Hill. I hated the horrible, depressing weather. I also hated the drama and secrets that lie within the small town.  
I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the unbearable blistering heat. I loved the action-filled, energetic, sprawling city.

"Hales," my mom said to me before I boarded the plane. "You don't have to do this."  
My mom looks like me, except with a different face shape, short hair, and laugh lines. I felt a twinge of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, crazy, mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Andy Hargrove now, so the bills would get paid, there would be someone to keep her company, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost but...

"I want to go," I lied. I had always been a horrible liar, but I'd been saying this so frequently that it almost sounded convincing.

"Tell Jimmy I said hi." Requested my mother.

"Sure mom."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come back as soon as you need me." I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind her promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. Love you, Mom." She hugged me tightly for a minute before I got on the plane, and then she was gone.

It was a long flight from Phoenix to Charleston, North Carolina, but I didn't mind. I wasn't afraid of flying, however, I was afraid of spending a long car ride with my dad.

Jimmy had been fairly nice about the whole move, he was genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him. He had already registered me for high school, and was helping me find a car. But it was sure to be awkward with Jimmy. Neither of us was what you would say talkative, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was crazy confused with my decision. I hadn't made my distaste for Tree Hill a secret—much like my mother before me.

When I landed in Charleston, it was raining. Surprise. Surprise. I didn't see it as an omen —just unavoidable. I had already bid farewell to the sun.  
Jimmy was waiting for me with his police cruiser. This was also expected; Jimmy is Police Chief James to the good people of Tree Hill. My main motivation for buying a car was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Jimmy gave me an awkward hug when I stumbled off the plane. "It's good to see you, Hales," he said, smiling as he loaded my bags into his cruiser. "You haven't changed much. How's Lydia?"

"Mom's fine, she says hi. It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Jimmy to his face. I only had a few bags, most off my clothes were too permeable for Tree Hill. It all easily fit into the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you" He announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he announced 'good car for you' as opposed to just a 'good car.'

"Do you remember Whitey Durham from La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. I shook my head.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Jimmy prompted. That would explain why I didn't remember him, I blocked painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Jimmy continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap.

"What year is it?" I asked getting straight to the point. I could tell from his expression that he was hoping I wouldn't have asked that question. After awhile of Jimmy trying not to tell me the true origins of the car he finally caved and admitted to me it was new in the early sixties and he had already purchased it for me. I told him that I would have to wait and see the car. The rest of our conversation was about the wet weather.

I stared out the window as Jimmy was driving. It was breathtaking, I had to admit. There was green everywhere. The trees, their trunks covered in moss, the grass and ferns. It was too green — an alien planet.

Eventually we made it back to Jimmy's house. It was an averaged sized two-story house that he and my mother purchased during the days of their marriage. There were a couple of bedrooms, probably from Jimmy's dream of a big family. Too bad it never happened. Parked on the driveway was my new truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders. I wondered if I was too short to drive it. I quickly pushed that thought aside as I stared at my car. To my intense surprise, I adored it. I excitedly thanked Jimmy for buying it for me.

I carried my bags into my familiar room and dropped on my bed, I didn't bother changing my clothes. I quickly fell asleep dreaming of what awaits me in my new life here in Tree Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chapter. Now I'm sure you all know that Tree Hill doesn't always rain… I had to change up some of the things about Tree Hill. The story is a bit slow currently, but the next chapter will include Haley interacting with the students, and the Scotts/Sawyers. **

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock bursting to life. I sighed and dragged myself to the bathroom to get ready for my first day at Tree Hill High. Tree Hill High only had a rough amount of 500 students total, back home there were 700 students in my junior class alone. I'm going to be the new girl, the outsider.

I stared at myself in the mirror; I was pretty in the girl next-door type of way. I had large, expressive chocolate brown eyes that stared into your soul. (I'm a hopeless romantic, sue me.) I also had long wavy golden blonde hair that flowed to my back completed with stylish bangs. My lips are soft, pale pink, and juicy. (And now smelled like strawberries, I thought as I applied my lip gloss.) I looked down at my body, I had curves and I was pretty short, about 5'3. I was naturally slender but obviously not an athlete or model. I didn't have the hand-eye coordination necessary to play sports. Lets just say if you don't want to end up in a hospital stay away from me in gym class! (I said I was sorry!)

I finished putting on my clothes— blue jeans and a pale blue baby doll tee. Maybe I would fit in better here in Tree Hill… yeah right. I didn't relate well to people my age, or just people in general. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone on the planet was never in tune with me. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong, like I was meant to be born in a different time, a different place. I wonder if my eyes see the same things everyone else is seeing. Maybe there's a glitch in my brain and I'm some kind of freak. I just don't relate to people.

Breakfast with Jimmy was uneventful; he wished me good luck at school. I thanked him politely, knowing his hope was wasted. After he left to the police station — his wife and family — I stared at the pictures around the house. One was of my mom and Jimmy in Las Vegas, they really did look happy. Another one was of the three of us in the hospital after I was born. Lastly all my school pictures, I had to remind Jimmy to take them down if we ever have visitors. It was impossible being in this house and not realize that Jimmy was still hopelessly in love with my mother. That thought made me highly uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I grabbed my jean jacket and headed out to my truck. It was still drizzling, but not enough to soak me. The engine of my car quickly roared to life.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, it was a small town. It was a pretty large building for only 500 students. There was a courtyard with a roof for people who wanted to eat outside. I hoped there would be sunshine sometime this week. There were trees everywhere around the school, it was beautiful.

I parked in the lot and made it inside the building, I went inside the door labeled "Front Office". Inside it was brightly lit, and warm. The office was tiny; a waiting area with comfortable black chairs, a squeaky clean floor, notices and awards adorning the walls, and a big clock ticking loudly. Sitting over the counter-desk was a middle aged woman looking at some papers.

The middle aged woman looked up. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Haley James" I informed the woman, I saw the immediate awareness in her eyes. I was expected here, a topic of gossip no doubt.

"Of course, one second," she said as she ferreted through a pile of documents until she found what she was looking for. "Here is your schedule right here, and a map of the school. You have to get your teachers to sign this sheet and then bring it back at the end of the day."

I smiled as convincingly as I could and nodded. As I started to walk out the door she called me back.

"Haley!" she then paused as though to add some suspense. "Welcome to Tree Hill"

I shivered, I don't know why but her last phrase sounded more like a cliffhanger to a TV episode rather than a "welcome" gesture. I pushed that thought aside and hurried to my first class.


	3. AN

I love Twilight & One Tree Hill

Author's Note

I haven't updated or did anything to this story in a long time, however I really want to continue with it so I'm going to revamp the whole story… It will take time. If you're a crazy obsessed twilight fan like me I doubt you would want to read the same story line… so I will mix it up… hopefully soon ;). The new story probably won't be posted for a long while… seeing how I'm always busy, but I will seriously try – writing at least one complete story is on my bucket list x3.

Cya.


End file.
